


Oh baby

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nurse has to show Bruce the proper way to hold his newborn son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh baby

**Author's Note:**

> Set several months prior to the nanny AU I’m still picking at in my free time.

"You have to hold him like this," Talia’s nurse says, voice gentle as she touches Bruce’s elbows and forearms, tilting his limbs as she moves him around until he’s holding Damian securely in his arms. "Always support his head and neck when you hold him. Babies that young can’t do it for themselves."

Honestly, Bruce finds himself tuning the nurse out as she goes on. Between the newer baby books at Talia’s penthouse apartment and the downright ancient ones at the manor, Bruce already knows the logistics of holding his infant son. All he needed really, was a little help with getting comfortable in the stiff-backed chair positioned catty-corner to the bed in Talia’s recovery suite in the hospital.

Once Damian is in his arms, nothing else seems to matter.

Damian is so small. Newborn as he is, of course Bruce’s isn’t _that_ surprised by the fact that his infant son is barely bigger than the palm of his hand. A thatch of dark hair peeks out from the baby blanket that Damian is wrapped in, damp curls slicked down across the crinkled brown skin of the baby’s forehead as Damian blinks up at him with hazy eyes that are a deep, dark blue.

Damian looks like Bruce. He looks like Talia. He looks —

"Perfect," Bruce hears himself whisper to his son. Throat tight with an overwhelming tide of emotion, Bruce settles back against the chair and tucks Damian closer to his chest, tilting his head slightly so that he can look at his son’s soft face.

Noise from Talia’s bed disrupts the moment.

"Have you seen Damian yet?" Talia asks softly. She sounds exhausted and rightfully so. She pushes a button and the bed starts to shift with a faint whine of machinery and a creaking of the mattress springs. When she sees Bruce sitting with Damian resting against his chest, Talia’s breath catches and a faint smile curves up the corners of her full mouth. "Ah, you have."

Bruce smiles down at his son. “He’s perfect, Talia.”

"Of course he is, beloved," Talia says in a matter of fact tone. "He’s ours. He wouldn’t dare be anything else."


End file.
